The present invention concerns a method of mounting a tire on a rim and a device for use in said method. More precisely, said rim is such that on its peripheral flanges it has seats, respectively, intended to receive the tire beads.
In relation to FIGS. 1 and 2 presented below, such a rim 30 has the following characteristics.
On its two peripheral projections 31, it has first and second rim seats 32 inclined outward and respectively intended to receive first and second beads 21 of the tire 20 (only the corresponding first projection 31, first seat 32 and bead 21 are shown). Provided between the seats 32, on one side, there is a bearing 33 intended to receive a support 22 for the tread 23 for said tire 20 and, on the other side, there is amounting groove 34 connecting said bearing 33 to an axially inner flange 32a of said first seat 32.
In the course of the present specification, the seat adjacent to the groove 34 will be referred to by convention as first seat 32 and the seat opposite said groove 34 will be called second seat.
As for the axially outer flange of the seat 32, it is formed by the corresponding peripheral projection 31.
In a known manner, mounting of the tire 20 on said particular rim 30 is carried out as follows.
The first bead 21 is presented on the rim 30, on the side of the second seat, and said first bead 21 is then slid axially on the bearing 33, so as to insert it in the groove 34. Said second bead is then mounted on the second seat.
Next, in an extraction stage, the first bead 21 is extracted from the groove 34, so as to bring it axially outside the projection 31 of the first seat 32.
Finally, in a mounting stage, that first bead 21 is mounted on the first seat 32.
In order to use said extraction stage, one proceeds manually in the usual manner by means of lever type tools, so as to progressively extract the first bead 21 from the groove 34.
One major disadvantage of this procedure which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,366, resides in the relatively long time that extraction takes on the whole circumference of the tire and, consequently, the inadequacy of said method for series fabrication of mounted assemblies incorporating that type of rim.